Konoha's Cross Mission Academy Birthday Tribute
by DawnxAingeal
Summary: Kumiko Fujimoto gets a taste of the ninja/vampire worlds as she's thrown through space in order for a plan to be completed. This story takes place in both Konoha and Cross academy and is based on the Naruto/ Vampire Knight anime's.
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost I need to tell anyone and everyone who is reading this, I'll make sure to repeat myself in the other parts as well. This three part story is being created for my SW friend SmileAndLove, whose birthday is today (Feburary 10th), the disclaimer will be at the end. Happy Birthday Smile and I hope you like the story ^_^.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiruzen Sarutobi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please sir, there has to be SOMEONE who is able to help me." the girl young lady was trying to get my permission to send out a shinobi team to help her, but almost every team was out on a mission, and the only available team I had just got back from a B-class mission but I knew she wasn't going to let me turn her away, and it was becoming obvious that she wouldn't leave until she was given a team. "Well you see-" I began, I really didn't know how to tell her. Just then the door had been sent open leaving everyone in the hall with a chance to see the inside of the office. "I-I'm sorry sir! I tried everything, but he just blew right past me." announced the guard who was panting as if he couldn't breathe. Nothing less could be expected when dealing with our town prankster. The guards all know him and won't hurt him, but when they decided to do that, it became impossible to catch the little blonde kyuubi. The girl became frightened at the sudden action and was holding her chest with her left hand in an attempt to slow down her heartbeat, her right hand was behind her back, she pulled a knife from her sleeve and was ready for anything. It was surprising that this girl didn't take any chances here, she had said earlier that she didn't really need protecting in this mission, because there was no one after her in this place. She hadn't mentioned it, but I didn't need her to tell me for to figure out that she had some training in hand to hand combat and weapons. Once she noticed that it was still safe, she sighed in relief as she slid her knife back up her sleeve and returned to normal. "Gramps, we gotta talk. I'm tired of all these lame missions you keep on giving us. I don't like that stupid fur ball cat! If I'm going to be the next Hokage then I need better missions like that B-class one we had." Naruto screamed. "Um, Excuse me..." The girl interrupted, her voice was shy and quiet. She sounded very weak and helpless and her looks didn't help her much at all.

She has long straight dark brown hair that reaches to just passed her shoulders, with her bangs cut at an angle starting from her nose and ending at the bottom of her neck, and her outfit consisted of a black halter top with a white open shall that begins at the base of her neck and wraps around her arms several times until it reaches her hands, she seems to had something sewn into the end of the shawl so that it can fit around her finger like a ring so the shawl does not fall off. She wears dark blue leggings the extend down to her knees and a short white see-through skirt above that with traditional shoes made for traveling.

"Are you, really a ninja?" She inquired, and of course this caught the attention of Naruto. He turned to face the girl, although from what was seen he wasn't really LOOKING at her. He was too busy trying to show off that he never even saw what she looked like, so as usual he snorted at her. "OF COURSE I'M A NINJA, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura Haruno~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe it, the kid runs ahead of the team to talk to the Hokage, and what happens when we walk in? He screams at some poor unsuspecting girl because she asked if he was a ninja. So what did I do? I bashed his skull in so he couldn't talk anymore. Or at least for a little bit, no matter how hard he's been hit, give him five minutes and he'll be back up yapping in no time. He really is the most annoying person ever.

"Naruto, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted. "Alright, alright everyone settle down, now if you would please exit the roo-" The lord Hokage began.

"Your a full Ninja team?" The girl questioned, looking at each of us with a surprised look on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Misaki Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl was surprised to find out that we were a ninja team, but it was more like a happy surprise. I love when people are happy to see us, it makes me feel like we're helpful people. She looked to the Hokage as if she were begging for something.

"There only a genin team..And they had just come back from a mission yesterday" The Hokage pointed , we were able to persuade our Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to do a c rank escort mission (although technically it was a B-class mission).

We had to escort the son of the leader of the village hidden in the grass, Hitoshi Katashi, I became really good friends with Hitoshi but Naruto didn't really get along with him well. As we were close to his home, I found out everything about Hitoshi and why he was here in Konoha along with making my friendship with Sasuke stronger. That night was really great, but it was ruined when our teachers announced that the Hokage found out that there was an assassin who was after Hitoshi. Hitoshi turned out to be ok, but I had gotten poisoned and if it weren't for Sasuke and my team I would have died right then and there. I felt really bad to put the whole team through so much trouble, but every time I apologized, Sasuke just said "stop apologizing". He wasn't being mean or anything, that's just how he is. Well after I got better we had to say our goodbyes and leave for Konoha Village."But this isn't a dangerous mission my lord." She replied desperately.

That's when Naruto finally noticed the girl. I saw his eyes go wide for a moment and then he rushed to her side. "You have a different mission for us gramps? What is she a priestess, a Princess, OH or maybe she's a secret messenger who needs to transport a vital message to the other villages!" Naruto jumped up and down with excitement as he thought about having to protect a really important messenger.

"Well actually, it's only to show me around the fire country, it's nothing dangerous, there's no one after me, I promise. So please my lord Hokage, you know what how important this is." She pleaded, I felt sorry for her, she seemed to really need our help.

"Excuse me, lord Hokage? If it's alright with you, I'd like to help her out, she seems to really need our help. And if it's money that's the problem then-" I was trying to say that I'd pay it off, but the girl interrupted me. "Money isn't a problem, it was just that no one was available. But now there's a team available right sir?" She pleaded, the Hokage sighed in defeat as he turned to Kakashi. "What do you think Kakashi?" He questioned.

"I think that it would give the kids an opportunity to see the fire country more." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, as usual.

"YES! WE'RE GOIN' ON A MISSION!" Naruto sang. I was going to join his dance when the girl stepped forward and bowed.

"What are all your names?" I asked, it would be rude if I said my name without even asking for theirs first. The excited one from earlier jumped up and announced his name "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, BELIEVE IT! and don't you worry lady, I'm gonna make sure your safe and sound!", I sort of already knew what his name was, but it was ok to ask. Just then a girl with brown hair stepped forward and bowed in a respectable manner. "My name is Misaki Manami, and this is my brother Ryuu Manami." I guessed that she introduced her brother because he wasn't really the talking type, which was fine with me. Now it was the last girls turn, she had pink hair, which was actually kinda bothering my eyes, because of its brightness, but I wasn't going to say something so insulting to her. "My name is Sakura Haruno, and please, forgive Naruto for anything he says on this mission." She obviously didn't like Naruto but it seemed like she was dealing with it. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." I simply laughed and smiled. There was no need for anymore fights. I then looked over to the tall man who had white hair, and a mask covering half of his face. It was interesting really, kind of like a mystery. "My name is Kakashi Hayate, and I'm the leader of team 7, there are generally two others with me, but they were called out to a separate mission upon our return home." He was kind but I had my suspicions that he was strong. That was when the last member stood forward, a boy that was the same age as me, and had dark raven colored hair. "Sasuke." I guess he didn't want to introduce himself. The hokage sat back down at his desk and rested his chin on his hands, he looked at me, knowing I would be interested in what he was about to tell me. "Sasuke Uchiha, is his full name."

I looked at him in disbelief, who would have thought that the one person I was going to search for, was the one who was assigned to guide me. "Your an Uchiha?" I was so excited, this saved me SO much time.

"Yeah, what about it?" He snorted, a bit of an attitude problem on that one, but it was alright. From what the Hokage had told me, they had all been massacred, well all but two that is. It was probably a touchy subject. "It's nothing, it's just that. I had requested the help of a team to find an Uchiha." I explained. "But first, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hayate, Naruto Uzumaki, Miaski and Ryuu Manami, and Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Kumiko Fujimoto, and I am grateful that you are able to help me return home." I smiled, everything was going to turn out alright

"Now, as for payment, I will give you this money now lord Hokage, and the other half of it will be given to Kakashi Hayate once I am able to return home." I dropped a bag of money on the table, he looked in disbelief and began to look in the bag. "Ms. Fujimoto, this will be enough to cover the entire cost of the mission." He debated. I laughed and pushed the bag toward his end of the table. "Please my lord, if I am able to return home then that half will be no where's near enough to thank you for what you have done."

"Woah...How do you have that much money?" Naruto peeked around my body to catch a glimpse of the money. "I'm very good at saving money incase there is an emergency." I replied. There was no need for me to tell them how exactly I got the money.

"Alright team, we're going to be heading out in about a half hour, so go home and pack your things. Then meet up at the city gates, got it?" Kakashi ordered "Yes Sir!" Everyone exclaimed and rushed out the door. I was intending on making my way to the gates myself. That's when Kakashi spoke up. "Kumiko? would you mind going into detail about your situation with me?"

"Of course, but if it's alright, I need to talk to Sasuke though, he didn't seem too happy when he found out I needed the help of an Uchiha." I stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That girl...Kumiko, why the hell does she need an Uchiha? Can't she require the help of someone else? Of course not, because she's a special case for some odd reason and the only one who can help, is an Uchiha, or me. Seeing as how I'm the only damn one left. At least the only one left that's somewhat sane. "U-Um Sasuke?" A familiar voice quietly said, interrupting my thoughts. I knew who it was, the quiet and sweet voice was stuck in my head, and what a wonderful time it was for her to show up. I already had enough of her from earlier today with her stupid crush.

"...Yes Misaki?" I answered in the most unemotional tone I could bring up, and she seemed to notice it because she backed up a little. "Well, I was just wondering if you were ok? After what happened at the training grounds, you've seemed like you were really upset. I'm sorry if I upset you Sasuke..." Misaki carefully said, it was obvious that she didn't want to make me anymore upset than I already was. The only thing was, it wasn't working really well. It wasn't really her fault but, she just has to be nice to EVERYONE, and the way she looks at him...It just bothers me.

"I just want to be left alone Misaki, I'll meet you back at the front gates with everyone ok?" I simply said, I didn't need her thoughts distracting me right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~FF to Konoha Gates~~

I managed to explain things as clearly as possible to Kakashi, and he knows what to prepare for,he mentioned that Sasuke may not know the technique required for the mission, but he may know a place where he can learn it.

"Alright is everyone all set?" Kakashi glanced at everyone as they shook their heads, and without any words. The team left the city gates behind to take me home.

We had managed to travel with little problems, a few arguments between Naruto and Sakura, as well as Sasuke and Ryuu. Kakashi stayed behind the group with me just in front of him. He seemed to enjoy watching them bicker all the time.

Most of the team fought with each other, but it was particular, Sakura never fought with Sasuke or Ryuu, and Misaki never faught with anyone. In fact she was the one that constantly tried to end the fighting. Aside from the fighting amongst themselves, everything went exceptionally smooth.

Once the sun started to set, Kakashi ordered the members of team 7 (that was their classification) to make camp for the night. I volunteered to make a fire, which they were glad to give me for some reason, I suppose it wasn't a well liked task. Kakashi split the team up into groups, Sakura and Naruto (she wasn't pleased with that by the way), and Ryuu with Misaki. Kakashi had purposely kept Sasuke here by himself. He told me before he split them up that, he was planning on getting Sasuke by himself with us so we can discuss in privacy.

"What am I supposed to do Kakashi?" Sasuke eagerly asked, it was clear that he didn't want to talk with me. In fact, I'm sure he was avoiding it.

"You, are going to sit down and talk with Kumiko and I." Kakashi ordered, he knew Sasuke didn't want to, but he was making him. "I can tell how you feel about this, but Kumiko would like to talk to you about the importance of this mission. She'll be repeating this to the rest of the team, but she needs to consult with you first."

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something, the original reason for this quest, is because I had heard that the only way for me to return home is by a particular jutsu that only the Uchiha clan has managed to master. I'm not really sure how I got here, but I need to go back. You see, I'm from a different world named Sileria. Now, if I can't manage to return something may happen to the balance of this world and put it in grave peril. supposedly, the Uchiha clan possess a technique that can open this passage or void again and send me home."I explained thoroughly. He looked at me as if he were thinking deeply about something. "How old are you?" Sasuke stated. A bit off topic but I guess it's reasonable. "Probably about the same age as you, I'm 14. Excuse me, I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with my explanation?" I wasn't going to let him get away without answering me.

"How is it you know about all of this if your only 14." Sasuke began. "I'm very resourceful, do you know the technique I'm talking about?" I quickly said. I don't care if I was being rude. "...I can't help you, I don't know any technique that opens up a portal to different worlds." Sasuke said. Well, to be fair, Kakashi did say that he probably wouldn't know what I was talking about.

"But there has to be something, or a place where you can learn it." I insisted, if Kakashi was right, this was the time where he thought of that certain place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was damn persistent, and Kakashi was right there to back her up if she didn't know how to answer me."There, is a place where I can learn it, a base sort of for my clan. It's vague but I think I can take you there." I admitted and instantly got a reaction out of her. She was definatly looking to go home, and as soon as possible...Perfect...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryuu Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were almost done collecting the fish, Misaki has so much fun catching the fish, but I guess it makes sense because she's a cat. I should be focusing on the mission, but it's so hard with Misa-chan acting so cute. I love my sister, more than anything else in this world. She's so kind, and it's just so amazing. It just sucks that she has so many fan-boys all over her all the time.

Uchiha...Ugh, He has to be perhaps the most annoying fan-boy I've ever dealt with, and believe Naruto is ANNOYING, and what's worse about him. He actually tries to hide it! Sure Misaki insists that their only friends, but I know better. Come to think of it, they haven't talk at all since we left Konoha. Also, Misaki has been looking kinda down on those rare occasions that she thinks no one is looking at her.

UCHIHA DID SOMETHING TO MY SISTER! I SWEAR WHEN I SEE HIM BACK AT THE CAMPSITE I'M GONNA CURBSTOMP HIS SPIKEY LITTLE HEAD UNTIL HE CAN'T-

"Brother? What's wrong, you look angry." Misaki interrupted my thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Misaki Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran to my brothers side after he started looking angry, it bothered me that Ryuu was staring off into space angry as ever. When I asked him what was wrong he seemed to come out of the trance.

"I'm worried that Sasuke made you upset, are you ok?" Ryuu asked, he was worried. It's alright that Ryuu is worried, he's my brother and he loves me very much. I wasn't really planning on telling him but I suppose I shouldn't keep something like this from him.

"It was nothing really, Sasuke was training me and Natsume wanted to come with me. Sasuke seemed bothered by it but I'm glad he was there because I feel from the tree and Sasuke couldn't catch me. If it weren't for Natsume I would have gotten hurt. Although, when he couldn't catch me, Sasuke looked really upset." Ryuu stared at me for a moment, thinking about what he just heard. "...I see...Misaki, just leave him alone for a bit. Wait until he talks to you alright?" My brother told me. I don't really know why, but he always has his reasons.

"A-Alright, sure thing brother." I repied, my brother just looked at me for a moment before sighing. "Alright Misaki let's finish fishing and return to the camp site ok?" I smiled and nodded my head cheerfully and returned to the fish in the river.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a while, but the silence faded once Naruto and Sakura came back to the camp. Of course the reason for that is because once they were in ear shot of us, we were able to hear their arguing. It wasn't too long after that, that Ryuu and Misaki came back to the campsite, They all sat down near the fire that I managed to build and Kakashi set up the fish near the fire so that they could cook.

For a while, it seemed like the air was heavy, Naruto and Misaki were talking, as well as Kakashi and Ryuu, but Sasuke was thinking about something and looking toward Misaki's direction. He seemed to be bothered by something concerning Misaki, but that wasn't really any of my business to get involved. Well now seemed like a better time than any to talk to the team.

"Everyone? I think it's about time I explained my situation to you all. I've already talked to Sasuke but I feel like you should be informed of the situation." I took a deep breathe before I continued.

"I come from a different place, a world called Sileria to be exact, and I'm not quite sure, but I ended up in this world by accident and I need Sasuke's clan talents to get back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kakashi Hayate~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that the hard part was out of the way, it was my turn to relay to the team our next move.

"Alright everyone, after we rest up for the night, we're heading for the Uchiha Stronghold. Now, as we draw close to the area, Naruto, Sakura, and Ryuu are to secure the surrounding area to make sure no one comes around. Misaki and Sasuke, you will be coming into the building with Kumiko and me to search for the scroll Sasuke requires."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Psh, Why does SASUKE get to be the big important person again, why can't I be the important one? I can't be because I'm not the one who is irrisitable. By the way, what in the world is this Uchiha Stronghold? It's crazy how only Sasuke is so special, geez that guy just makes me so angry. I don't know what Misa-chan and Sakura see in that guy. Speaking of which, where did everyone go?

"Huh? Everyone dissapeared? OH NO they've all been captured!" I shouted, its unbelieveable that someone could take them all without me even noticing. "NARUTO! SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" Sakura screamed from the direction of the sleeping bags. I looked to see everyone laying down ready for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~FF to Morning~~

I got woken up by Naruto screaming something from the other side of the camp, he really is odd. From what I can gather, he tried to wake Misaki up and Ryuu caught him and hit him. Which caused him to scream outloud. I suppose it's a great way to wake up. In a way Naruto is so innocent, I envy him.

As the morning went on we packed up our things and headed back out on the road. It didn't take too long for Team Seven to go back to their usual yelling and arguing. And not much long than that, Sakura was beating Naruto, Sasuke was looking at Misaki, Ryuu got mad at Sasuke, and Kakashi, Misaki and I were left to break up the fighting. People really like hitting Naruto.

The fighting ended and we continued on our journey. It nearly took all day but after a while we finally reached the Uchiha's base.

"This is it up ahead." Sasuke announced

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Misaki Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was staring up at the mountain to signal that it was all the way up there. I didn't really see anything but I would guess that if it really is there, I would be hidden.

"Where is it? Hey, what gives SASuke!" Naruto was confused and actually, I was too. I mean if it's a big building for a whole clan, shouldn't it be bigger? "What are you, stupid? It's up in the mountain hidden by the forest." Ryuu always talked to Naruto like that. I would say something but that's just how he is, nothing much I can do. Maybe I'll talk to him later about that.

"Alright everyone stop, Sasuke, how much further until we can see the building?" Kakashi is always about the mission.

"A few minutes." Said Sasuke in that typical unemotional tone. I'm not quite sure if he's upset because of me or because of the mission but I knew he was upset. For all I know, it could be both too. Although, it wasn't what made him upset that bothered me so much. It was that he was upset at all, I really hate when people are upset, but for some reason, Sasuke's sadness affects me more.

"Alright here's what we're going to do, Naruto, Ryuu, and Sakura, cover the area around here, it's possible that whoever brought Kumiko here is looking for her, and they may also know that she needs to come here to get home. Watch carefully alright? If anything weird happens send a clone A.S.A.P.." Kakashi commanded, "Misaki, Sasuke, Kumiko, your with me to look for Sasuke might need to learn, be careful. We don't know if any traps are set up for intruders. We are not to let Kumiko or Sasuke out of our sight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked up the path for a few more minutes for a small clearing to materialize. It was a huge building that was sort of like a circular pryamid with plants growing on each level. It was creepy and made me feel uncomfortable, I didn't want to go in, but because I needed to get home, I had to deal with what I've been given.

The main room seemed to look like a throne room, with a door in the front and tons of smaller room before that. This was going to take a while to find, I could tell just by looking at the rooms. Each room contained plenty of books or scrolls and weapons.

"Well, I guess we'd better start looking, Sasuke and Misaki, take the left side. Kumiko, you and I will take the right side, if anything happens. Make sure you scream or do something to let us know, and Kumiko, if I tell you to hide...YOU HIDE...got it?" Kakashi looked to me as if he knew I wouldn't obey his order. "Why Kakashi, are you implying that I will disobey a direct order from my protector?" Being sarcastic was an occasional thing for me. People think that just because I'm- well, me that I won't be able to carry out simple orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's exactly what I'm saying Ms. Fujimoto, so if you are offended, why don't you prove me wrong?" Kakashi stated, he's playing games with her, and what's with that Kumiko girl. She did almost a complete personality change, she went from a weak nice girl to a jerk with an accent. "Um Kakashi sensei? What exactly are we looking for?" Of course she would chime in, with her little small perky voice.

Why did she have to come into the stronghold. Honestly, right about now, I'd prefer Naruto or Ryuu in her place. I might even prefer Sakura in Misaki's place, and THAT'S saying something.

After Kakashi and Kumiko stopped their conversation, Kakashi-sensei instructed us to look for a scroll or a picture with something that showed or talked about a void, portal, or a different world. With that, Misaki and I started to search the left part of the stronghold.

"Um, Sasuke?" Misaki asked as we started rustling through old papers. "I'm fine Misaki, now keep looking..." I didn't want to hear her ask if I was ok AGAIN. I didn't want to talk to her about what was bothering me. "Um, I was actually going to ask if this was the scroll?" She replied, it surprised me that she wasn't asking me if I was ok, or if anything was bothering me. In fact, it made me feel different, I cared...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~FF a Few Hours~~

We've been here for hours, just standing around in the middle of the forest, waiting for no one to show up. I'm getting fed up with it, and I like that Sakura is with me, but why in the world does Misa-chan's older brother have to be? The jerk doesn't let anyone be friends with Misa-chan unless their a girl. I know WHY he does it, but still, isolating people like that is not cool. UGH! He just makes me mad when it comes to Misaki.

"Are they done yet?" Sakura said, it was obvious that she was getting annoyed of being here too. "If they were done, they'd be out here with us now wouldn't they?" Ryuu retorted, I couldn't tell if he was getting annoyed or if he's just being himself.

"You know Ryuu, why are you always like that? Are you just in a bad mood all the time, or is this you in a good mood." I was sick of him doing and saying whatever he wanted and getting away with everything. "You got a problem with me Uzumaki? because we can settle this right now if you want." Ryuu was challenging me to a fight, and I was ready to take him on.

"Naruto, leave Ryuu alone." Sakura scolded, no matter what she always takes Sasuke's or Ryuu's side. "Well then why are we just sitting here talking? We should be settling things." I replied, I was gonna kick his ass so he'd shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryuu Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto accepted the pummeling that I offered him with joy. And of course, the first thing he does is charge right at me like he usually does in a fight. It was easy to predict so I moved to the side and tripped him as he ran by me at the last moment.

It seems that he got pretty upset at that though because he jumped and tackled me, we were rolling on the ground until Sakura started screaming something.

"Guys! I think I saw someone over to the left!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The search for Sasuke's technique was taking forever. It's been hours since we started and each team has gone through two dozen rooms.

"Have you located the scroll? This was seriously taking too long. "No." Kakashi repeated, he had said that about a million times over the past couple hours.

"Well, it has to be here somewhere, there's no way that it's just NOT here." I insisted on finding that scroll, and who could blame me, I wanted to go home. "It's likely that it was too dangerous to just teach everyone..." Kakashi repeated.

That made me think, something like this wouldn't just be anywhere, it wouldn't be in the hundreds of rooms with typical skills. It had to be somewhere that was special. And that's when I got the idea. "Kakashi! Get Sasuke and Misaki, I know where the scroll is for the technique!" I shouted, if it wasn't where I thought, then it was lost. I was sure of it.

"You found the scroll?" Sasuke asked in curiousity as he was called into the hallway. Misaki followed close behind. I didn't hear any arguing from the rooms, but Sasuke seemed worse off than he was when we sent him to search the rooms. "Kumiko?" Misaki asked, her voice was so nice and small, who could be mad at that?

"Oh, I apologize. Ok so I believe I've found the scroll, so Kakashi mentioned that this technique probably would be forbidden to be used aside from leaders. So if that were the case, then they wouldn't be in these rooms at all correct? Well it still has to be on a scroll somewhere, and then thats when I found it, it has to be in the throne room we saw somewhere. It's the most important place in the stronghold." I explained, it made sense and everyone thought about what I had said.

"Alright, let's look in the throne room for anything that could hide a secret room." Kakashi ordered, so we did just that, but as we arrived in the throne room, Sakura burst through the doors running as fast as possible.

"Kakashi-sensei, someone has arrived looking for the base, Naruto had gotten knocked out and Ryuu distracted him so that I could warn you!" Sakura was basically crying.

"Kumiko, hide, Sasuke, Sakura, and Misaki, guard her." Kakashi barked as he started to head out the door. I waited until he left before I turned around to face the three who were left to guard me.

"Alright, let's find that scroll." I stated, I like to be straight forward.

"But, Kakashi-sensei told you to hide." Misaki pointed out, she had a point, but she was too much of a goody goody sometimes. "I know, but the way I see it, he is after me, so in theory, the faster we find that scroll. The faster I can go home where he can't reach me anymore." Wether it was against orders or not, I had a good point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Misaki Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But, even if we find it, it'll take time for Sasuke to learn it right?" Even if she was right about the scroll, it was going to take time to learn, and until then we had to keep her safe. "She has a point Kumiko, at least go and hide somewhere and we'll look for it, once everything is settled we can learn the technique and send you home." Sasuke was taking my side, and it felt so good to have him agree.

"You know what? I don't care, I require to go home, and the only thing that can bring me back is that scroll. I'm going to find it." Kumiko was persistant, but I guess that she has a good reason to be this way. She needs to go home, where her family and friends are.

"I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard to find." I was going to agree, that was until I realized that I didn't recognize the voice. When I turned around, I saw the same surprised face as I wore. It wasn't until I looked around that I noticed a mysterious man standing behind Sasuke.

He wore a mask so that no one could see his face, there was only a small hole for him to be able to see out of one eye. His clothing was simply a robe that was black with red clouds spread across the fabric. We all saw the man, except for Sasuke, and he never was able to see him either. The man smashed his hands along Sasuke's back, tossing him across the room. Leaving him unconcious.

"Sasuke!" I ran to his side, he was hurt and I was worried. Sakura decided to go to him as well, there wasn't much that we could do, Sasuke was the strongest one, and he was taken down in one hit. "Now that he's out of the way." He turned to face Kumiko...OH NO, we were supposed to be protecting her, I don't think I can beat someone who is as strong as him.

"Kumiko RUN!" I shouted, I couldn't fight him, but I could at least tell her to escape, and maybe draw some attention to me long enough for her to be safe. "why would she run? I'm here to send her home..." The man stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want to send me home?" I couldn't believe it, the man who attacked Team Seven only wants to send me home? What is wrong with this?

"Aren't you the one who brought me here? Why are you so willing to send me back?" I practically demanded, it didn't seem right. "Well to be honest, I did not want you here, I had an associate open up the portal so that he could infiltrate your world, but somehow you got sent here when he came back. Troublesome really, you were part of the plan, and in order for my plan to work. I need you, to hop back in that portal like a good girl and enjoy your life again." He instructed me as if I was a slave that belonged to him.

I was close to protesting when he shoved me through the portal. I was dizzy and ill, it felt like I was litterally being thrown through buildings. I knew this feeling, I was being sent in between worlds.

Ok everyone, now that I'm done with the first part I must tell you. The only thing in this story that belongs to me in this part is the Kumiko Fujimoto and her requested mission. Hitoshi Katashi, Misaki and Ryuu Manami, and Natsume are all creations of Smileandlove. The world the Kumiko comes from (Sileria) is actually the world from In Fire Forged by Laura Resnick. and of course our famous ninja's and settings are all from Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who works in the project. If anyone has become interested in the characters or the part that I put the music notes around, then read .com Smileandloves My Words Are The Strength To Save You. Happy Birthday Smile, I hope it's an awesome one and I hope that it wasn't bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second and Final part of my birthday tribute to SmileAndLove. I hope you enjoy this Smile because I tried to the best of my ability to grant you the birthday wish you asked for. :) Again the Disclaimer will be at the end of the story just like the last one. And by the way, I am sorry Smile that this is so late. i got the first part out but right after I had school and issues going on :( forgive me and now on top of that my computer broke and kept me from posting it for two weeks :(

~FF Three Years~

I had woken up with a bright light shining in my face. My eyes weren't quite open yet but they were shining through my eye lids, preventing me from keeping them closed anymore. I didn't know where I was or how long I'd been here. All I could tell was that I was laying on something cold with loud noises in the background. I was almost too afraid to open my eyes, and almost as soon as I tried to move, someone reacted.

"Ah, she lives." Said the mysterious voice, just how long was I out for?

"Who are you, and where am I?" I asked, I wasn't going to let him play games with me with that cynical voice of his. "My name is Kabuto, and you are in a branch of lord Orochimaru's base. My master is in of your presence."

"What do you mean? I don't understand..." I wasn't really too scared but I needed him to believe it in order to think that he had the wrong person. Maybe then he would let me go.

"Your not leaving here, we require your powers and you knowledge to take over that world of yours Kumiko Fujimoto." Kabuto admited, he must be pretty confident if he can openly reveal his plan to me, and if things couldn't get worse, I'm back in the fire country with no protection. Which means that no one will be looking for me. "Ok, so you know who I am, but what powers are you talking about? The world I come from doesn't have such things as 'Powers'." I pointed out.

"Well lets see." Kabuto had pulled out a simple file, it didn't look very big, which meant they didn't know too much about me. "Ever since you were little you've been able to see the souls of those who passed away. At the age of Six you accidently threw your older brother across the room when he yelled at you, the only thing is, you didn't use anything to throw him. Shall I go on?" Kabuto knew everything about me, I had to what they say, give up while I'm ahead.

"Alright, so what exactly is it you intend on doing with me?" I asked, I was sure of my situation, but that didn't mean I wouldn't ask questions and fight it. "I don't have any intentions with you."

I looked at Kabuto with curious eyes, if he didn't have any intentions with me, then why did he capture me. "I'm just here to welcome you to the Fire Country."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Alert* Team Kakashi was just officially put back together and sent out on a mission. It was hardly a reunion though, Ryuu refuses to do missions anymore, and-...Sasuke and Misaki are both missing. Sasuke is with Orochimaru and Misaki is no where to be found. I remember the last mission we did together, just before the Chuunin Exams. It was the escort mission to Sasuke's family base, we had to bring a girl from another world home, we had gotten closer in the mission, almost as much as the mission just before that. The last mission we did ended abruptly, Sasuke was injured by an unknown person and Kumiko Fujimoto was missing, Misaki was the only one to catch it, but she had been pushed through a portal type object and when he dissapeared, she was gone. It was later determined that she was sent back home. After that we participated in the Chuunin Exams and made it to the preliminary rounds. There, Sasuke changed, he fought Natsume and won. He was fine up until the point where Misaki ran to Natsume's side instead of his. Ever since then he was acting funny, up until to point where he abandoned the Leaf village and left to join Orochimaru.

Misaki was broken, she had nothing left. She loved Sasuke and he just left her sitting there as he went away. I wanted to stay, but I needed to get stronger so that I could keep my promise to bring Sasuke back. She cried and said that she'd miss me.

That was the last time I saw Misaki, apparently after that, she was given permission to go on a mission. According to her brother, the person she went with returned, but she was no where to be found. I wanted to go on a search for her, but Tsunade insisted that we save Misaki for later, the task at hand was the save Sasuke and to do that we had to go on a mission to the Heaven and Earth bridge. It was rumored that a contact from Orochimaru's base was communicating with an Akatsuki member. *Alert*

"Naruto, are you ready?" Our new squad captain Yamato asked, Kakashi was in the hospital from the last mission and wasn't able to attend. "He's just being his slow usual self." Smiled Sai, he didn't quite get emotions and everytime he insulted us, he put on a fake smile.

"Let's just get on with it already ok?" I stated as I walked out of the gates without even bothering to talk, I just wanted Sasuke back so that I could look for Misaki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another day of another training, and another day idiots getting in my way, I was almost there. Soon I wouldn't need anyones help and at that point. I'll be able to kill my brother for my long awaited revenge. I was walking down the halls back to my room when I heard someones cry for help. It had to have been one of Kabuto's experiments again. He hasn't had anyone in that cell in a while, and I for one was glad. That cell was on the way to my room. As I inched closer I heard Kabuto's voice talking to someone, he must be handling all the noise.

"Get away from me!" Shouted the voice and at that moment. I saw Kabuto appear to be thrown away from the cell and to the floor. "You are getting better at those powers of yours aren't you?" Kabuto snapped at the person. He didn't bother to stick around to see what would happen next. He was always one to run from a fight. "Ah Sasuke, your done with your training?" He paused, he knew I wasn't interested in talking to him. "Alright I get it, watch yourself going passed that cell. She's a fiesty one."

I doubted that a person in a cell could get to me as long as I didn't get close enough. I shrugged whatever that idiot said and continued walking to my room, once I was in sight of the cell though..

"I said get away from me! If your not letting me out then I don't want you a hundred feet near me!" The voice shouted, it sounded like a girl was yelling at me, I was going to ignore her until I felt a force push me into the wall. "Take that you lose- Sasuke?" The girl was interrupted by realizing who I was. Oh great, first I had to deal with an annoying prisioner, now I have to deal with a reunion.

"Sasuke, is that you? Hey, let me out!" She continued, just who did she think I was? I looked over to give her the attention she wanted. I was shocked to see who was in the cell, the last time I saw her, was three years ago just before the Chuunin Exams. "hmph, Kumiko Fujimoto. I thought you went home." I stated, keeping the unemotional tone I usually had.

She looked older, though I suppose three years will do that. Her outfit consists of light grey shorts with a deep sky blue skirt knee length cut into three pieces, leaving two peices at her side, a piece at the back and a huge gap in the front, making the shorts visible. She wears typical black shoes with a thin grey pad on her right leg, starting where her shoes stop and end just at her knee. She wears a light grey short sleeved top and a closed blue cloth that drapes over her shoulders and the top part of her chest, (the only way she puts it on is by slipping the opening over her head to lay on her shoulders). on her left hand she wears a grey wrist pad, that begins at the start of her wrist and ends at the base of her fingers.

"I did, for three years, but I was kidnapped. When I woke up, I was here. Please, you have to let me go. These people are crazy!" She was begging to be let go. She thought that I was their enemy. "If Kabuto has business with you then I'm not getting involved. Have fun Kumiko."

"What! You can't tell me that your on their side! Where's the rest of team seven, Naruto, Sakura, Misaki, Ryuu and Kakashi!" She demanded, she didn't really know how to act when she was captured. "Hmph, Hell if I know." I retorted, team seven was in the past. She just had to realize it. She stared in disbelief as I walked away from her cell without a second thought.

"It amazes me how much you've changed Sasuke, and If I can see how far you've fallen. I can imagine how Misaki must feel." She was going to make me angry soon. I turned around to face her. "I don't care what Misaki has to think, I saw her three years ago and haven't talked to her since. I left Konoha in search of power."

"And how did she feel about that?" She wasn't going to drop the subject about Misaki. "I could tell by those few days with you two just how she felt about you." I gave her my attention again, she was going to pay for bringing back those memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The prisioner was finally waking up and our plan was falling into place. All we needed was for Amaya and Satoshi to get the girl and we would be able to finish what we started all those years ago.

"Ugh, where am I?" The boy grunted as he struggled to sit up.

"Your in a different world, you've been taken hostage until we can manage to find that girl or yours. Now sit tight and wait like a good boy." I didn't think he was actually going to listen, but it was worth a try.

"A different world? how can that be? Do you know how I am!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs, he was a difficult little jerk. "Yeah, I know who you are."

He looked at me almost as if he thought I were crazy. "Your my prisioner, Kazuma Saruwatari."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was alot of noises coming from everywhere around the building. From what it sounded like, someone was trying to break in, which meant I would have a way out of here.

"Naruto! where are you going!" A voice yelled through the vacant halls. "I'm going to search the area over here, you and Yamato go that way!" Naruto shouted back. It was team seven, what luck! the blonde hair hyperactive boy would definatly let me out.

"Naruto! Naruto come this way! Follow my voice!" I tried so hard to get his attention, and after a moment I believe I caught it, running footsteps were heard.

A moment later, it was none other than Naruto standing in front of my cell, shocked as ever. "K-K-Kumiko? I thought that we sent you home three years ago...you were brought here?" Naruto thought that I was being held here for three years, I suppose in all thats happened I can be happy I wasn't here for that long.

"No Naruto, I was sent to another world, and after getting my fiance, I returned home. I was home for three years, a little while ago I was kidnapped and knocked out. I woke up here. Please, Naruto let me out!" I begged him, although I should have known he would free me from my prision.

"No problem, so you've only been here for a few days? Have you seen Sasuke? Or Misaki?" I knew that Sasuke was here, but Misaki too? But wait, Sasuke said that Misaki and him haven't spoken in three years.

"Sasuke is here, but I thought Misaki was back in Konoha, Sasuke said he hasn't talked to her since he left." It was sad to admit, Misaki went missing from her village, she seemed like a real sweet girl. Naruto stared into space for a moment before placing a tag to the bars of the cell.

"Kumiko, stand at the back of the cell." I didn't bother asking, his ninja stuff was always a mystery to me. The tag exploded and the bars were blown back. I ducked my head down to keep any debris from hitting my face. "Thank you Naruto." He was going to say thanks until an explosion was heard further in the hide out, Naruto looked back the way he came and turned to me.

"You should get out of here, go and hide in the forest and wait for us to come and get you. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

I nodded my head in agreement and began to look for a way to escape as Naruto ran in the other direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amaya Kiyoshi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After barely escaping with Satoshi we found ourselves in the woods. Sasuke had asked to me join him against Itachi, it was expected. Itachi warned me about him and his ambition.

"Amaya, stay behind me!" Satoshi exclaimed, he put his arm in front of my body and shoved me back. "What's wrong?" He must know that someone is there, but the problem is that I didn't hear anything.

"Who's there? You'll be sorry for messing with us!" Satoshi shouted out, suddenly a girl stepped out of the woods shaking in fear, she wasn't strong enough to take us on and she knew it."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I had no clue that you knew I was there." Satoshi wasn't going to take the chance of her faking her fear.

"Who are you?" Satoshi demanded.

"Oh, um, my name is Kumiko Fujimoto." I couldn't believe it, the girl we were searching for walked right up to us.

"No way! this makes it easier, Hey Kumiko, why don't you come with us peacefully and we won't have to hurt your little boyfriend." Satoshi wanted to go home, he's an anxious person. Kumiko knew what position she was in, and she knew who we were talking about as well, she simply walked up to us and lowered her head.

"Where are we going?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke got away from us again. After three years I thought that I would be strong enough to bring him home. The only plus side to this whole situation is that Ryuu decided to become a ninja at the last moment and help us escape death.

"Guy's we can't go back to Konoha yet, I have to tell you, Ryuu, Sakura do you remember Kumiko Fujimoto? Well she's kind of back in our world..." I blantly said. Sakura and Ryuu turned to me with curiousity.

"I thought she went home.. and where did you find her?" Ryuu questioned, he still needs to be so well informed. "She did go home, but was brought back here, she was in a cell in Orochimaru's base. I freed her and told her to get out of here. She's probably in the woods somewhere." Now that the situation was somewhat calm, it was safe for her to be near us.

~FF A Few Hours~

We had to have searched the entire forest and there was nothing. Not even a sign of her. We were all the meet in one certain spot after a few hours.

"Anything?" Sakura asked weezing from all the running around.

"Nothing, there's no sign of her." Ryuu concluded, we had to find her and bring her home.

"It's possible that Orochimaru found her and kidnapped her again." Yamato stated, I don't want to think that, but it is possible.

"Guy's! look over here!" Sai's voice echoed through the forest.

Once we arrived at where he was, we saw him pointing down toward the ground near a piece of cloth on the ground. It was none other than Kumiko's wrist band.

"That's her wrist band." Sakura said, (She's sometimes captain obvious)

"So she was kidnapped, but by who?" I questioned. It's most likely Orochimaru that took her, but we have no proof.

I bent down to pick up the wrist band while Sakura was scolding Sai for saying something. When I picked it up I felt a rush of wind blow past me as an image began to materialize in my head. It was a vision of Kumiko seeing two people dressed in Akatsuki robes talking to her, she then looked to her wrist band and as the Akatsuki started to walk off one word was said that I could hear, and it seemed as if Kumiko was somehow able to send that message to me.

"Rain Country"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I should have stayed back there and ended that boys life once and for all, to cut my ties and get what I deserve, the hatred I need to kill my brother. Even worse is that Kumiko somehow escaped from the cell and my training has been put on hold until we can manage to find her. Kabuto went out to see if anyone had heard anything while we are laying back doing nothing.

"Why aren't we training?" I said in a angry voice, the only I allowed to show is anger, and I sure as hell was angry right now.

"Be patient my Sasuke, as soon as we find Kumiko Fujimoto we'll be able to have a bigger place you for you to train, a place with people and skills that no one has ever seen." I knew what he was getting at. "I know you escorted her back home three years ago. She will prove useful with her knowledge and her power."

I couldn't believe what I had heard, it was a rare moment where I had actually been surprised.

"Wait, Powers?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kazuma Saruwatari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting yelled at to wake up while being kicked. I figured that since I'm waiting for the main person to arrive, I might as well sleep while I'm doing it. Apparently this guy didn't agree. He had long blonde hair in a pony tail and an annoying voice, always had to say yeah at the end of every sentence. I didn't understand why I couldn't just catch up on some sleep.

"There's no sleeping when your my hostage ok? Yeah?" There he goes again with that stupid yeah stuff again. It gets on my nerves.

"You know that when Kumiko gets here... your gonna have some trouble on your hands." I stated, she was a handful to take care of once she didn't feel comfortable.

"Oh yeah? and whats that supposed to mean?" Just as the man in the stupid robe said that, a yell was heard from the other side of the building.

"OWWW! you little, why would you do that?" The man shouted as loud as possible, the man watching over me looked back at me as I smirked.

"That would be my fiance..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had just gotten into the rain country when we realized something important, we didn't know where to look in rain country.

"What are we supposed to do! Now that we're here, we're stuck because all we got was a stupid "Rain Country" for a message." I shouted aggitated, We ran as fast as we could to reach the main city, figuring it would be our best bet for information. But so far nothing.

"Guys! We found her! Someone recognized what she looked like." Sai announced, I didn't waste anytime running to Sai almost demanding that he tell me where she is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been knocked out after I sent the man named Satoshi flying. Our walk wan't a very fun one, and that girl was quiet the whole time. It's almost like she was nervous or unsure about me.

"Alright so listen up yeah? You both know why your here so we'll save the explaination. Bottom line is now, we're going to bring you to the boss and he'll start up the plan yeah?" The man whos name is Diedara announced.

I looked over to Kazuma, his medium length dirty blonde hair almost blended with Diedara's and his outfit gave away the fact that he wasn't exactly poor. I swear sometimes he's better off just yelling 'Hey I'm rich, come and kidnap me'. Diedeara and Hitoshi dragged us across the building to a big room lit by candles.

They pulled us to the middle of the room with that girl following close behind. She kept her distance but also showed some confidence. A man who I once recognized from many years ago stepped forward to show himself in the light.

"Your the one that sent me home! Why did you bring me back?" I was speechless, it didn't make any sense for the same person who brought me home, to be the one who will bring me back.

"I told you that we needed you, how else were we going to move forward with our plan? You see, let me explain something to you. You are the link between the worlds, because of your exsistence a door can open to let others through. Your fiance ending up in that world was from a mere accident. You wanted him to be safe so much that you created a path between this world and the one he was sent that Academy. Because you created that path, we were able to travel through there. You then created another path to bring your and your fiance home. What we did was travel through both worlds to get to you." He stated, a great explanation, but it didn't answer my question.

"So if you have these doors open already, why do you need me anymore?"

"We need you, my dear. Because your mind has somehow subconciously closed these doors, and I want to know why. The ony member we sent had no other choice but you follow you alone." He announced. As I considered what the man said, I realized one important detail.

"But wait, how come I need an Uchiha to get back home? If I can open these doors by myself. I shouldn't require the help of someone else."

He didn't even stop to think about it for a moment. He simply smiled and continued with his explanation. "I needed to know where the Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold is. Itachi was never going to tell me, so I needed you to get Sasuke to lead me to it."

That was it, this entire series of events occured because of his doing. This man, with the same spiral mask as the last time I encountered him. He's the mastermind, the big boss. I just didn't know how to feel, to know that everything was just a plan. It makes me wonder exactly how much much he had planned. Maybe he's planned this since my powers were discovered. It was highly unlikely, but he just had the tone and mind of someone who could.

And if he was that good at discovering things about people in different worlds. He must know and have things planned in any event happening. It made me worry, if Naruto got my message, then he would be coming to my rescue.

What if he never got the message, what if he never got the message, or what if he isn't able to come and get me. What if Naruto and the rest of the team come, but is this man is planning it? Will they be in danger?

Thoughts were racing through my mind, along with guilt. Hitoshi started to walk closer and closer to me. His hands slowly lifting from his sides. He went to reach over for my small arm when a blast was heard in the background. My cavalry had arrived. At least, I hope it was them. The masked man looked toward me as Hitoshi ran to see who it was. A few moments later, he returned.

"It's the Kyuubi and his team from Konoha." He announced, "What should we do? Their searching for us..." He started to panic and Diedara ran to our attention. "How did they find us?"

"It appears as if our guest knows how to use her powers more than we anticipated." The masked man said. Kazuma turned to me as if he were shocked. It made me wonder, he already knew about my powers, so why would he be shocked when hearing about it. "He knows?" Kazuma questioned...ok, that was a good question.

"He investigated my past, I'm not really sure how, but he found out about everything." I simply said. There was no other way to break it to my fiance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryuu Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm not quite sure how, but Naruto knew which way Kumiko was, we blasted through the wall of the building. I knew Naruto would never be able to stealthy enter anyplace. But now that our cover is blown, we can focus on getting Ms. Fujimoto back. A man poked his head around the corner to see who is invading their hideout. Of course, Yamato and I noticed and after he ran away, we chased him. He was faster than us and we guessed he had managed to warn everyone because when we reached around the next corner, we saw four people with cloaks on. They were black with red clouds all over. Kumiko was being held by one of the cloaked men, he had a huge mask that covered his entire face, and has one hole to see through his right eye.

"Team Kakashi, it certainly has been a long time since we've last seen each other, how have you been?" he said behind his mask. "What do you want with Kumiko!" Naruto shouted, it was apparent that he was no longer trying to control himself OR the Kyuubi. I looked around the room some nore to discover that the Akatsuki did more than just kidnap Kumiko again, he kidnapped a male. He appeared to be from a rich family, probably unrelated to Kumiko, and their just keeping him for ransom. Then I noticed a girl in the back of the group. She kept her face covered up with cloth and appeared to have no emotions. Made me wonder who exactly she was. She was avoiding eye contact with us and seemed to prefer to keep herself quiet.

"As much as I would like to 'Chat' with you dear boy, I have a busy day ahead of me, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way." The man said with venom in his tone. It was obvious that he had no intention of dealing with us just like last time. He turned away from us and looked to Kumiko.

"Now, let's go before we have anymore interupptions." He pretended as if team seven didn't exist. The masked man, picked up Kumiko from the ground and hoisted her over his shoulder. He then placed seal on her forehead, which caused her to scream in pain. None of us knew what he was doing to her, but Naruto sure as hell wasn't going to take it. He began to run toward the man when a blonde man stepped in his way, blocking his route. Naruto seemed to know this man, but obviously hated him.

As Kumiko screamed in pain, I noticed the man from before trying to get up to fight. I obviously was wrong before about them having no connection, he knew her. Somehow he'd managed to break free of the other mans grip and ram into Kumiko's kidnapper. She was still screaming as tears streamed down her face. Something was happening to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kazuma Saruwatari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Kumiko fell off of his shoulder, I rushed to catch her. My hands were bound, so I slid on the floor and used my torso as a softer landing for her.

Just as I sat up to look at her, I started hearing a cracking noise, almost like electricity.

It was Kumiko's powers, she was opening the portal home.

Somehow that paper on her forehead was forcing her to open a portal, and it was more than just painful. She screamed so much that she'll be losing her voice tomorrow. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at the man, how dare he do this to her! put her in this much pain, I struggled at first, but I forced my hands free of the binds and while the portal was slowly opening, I ran straight for the masked man who hurt my Kumiko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready SSSSasuke?" Orochimaru asked, I really hate his voice.

He mentioned something about finding Kumiko and was now rushing me to get ready, wherever she was, it was obvious to him that she wasn't going to be there for long. "I'm coming..."

"Always so anti-social, aren't you even wondering where we are going?" He said, he was just getting on my nerves now. "No..." I glared at him, I never liked Orochimaru, but I needed him for power. But just because I needed him for power, doesn't mean that I had to treat him with respect. He never got an ounce of respect from me.

"Alright, well we're mearly fast traveling there with our usual technique, just follow where I go.." He looked at me for a moment before starting to dissapear, I didn't care where we were going, just as long as I got my training on time. Once he had fully dissapeared, Kabuto and I followed close behing him.

We arrived in the rain country, a place that rained 24/7, I didn't like it, made everything difficult. I hope I wasn't training in this annoying place.

"Well, it looks like my old friends already have company, let's go in shall we?" There was a huge hole in the wall, and beyond that, there were loud noises that was causing some attention from the civilians.

We walked through the building as fast and quietly as possible until we came up to a group. Orochimaru instructed us to hide and wait for the right time. Basically there was a big portal like sphere slowly opening up and we were to slide in un-noticed.

I saw team seven and Kumiko, of course they would be here to rescue her, they knew about the events from before. I looked around more to see the two akatsuki members from before, along with that girl. Even though she proved to not be Misaki, I still was just...reminded of her.

My focus was torn from the girl once I noticed that a boy who appeared to be related to Kumiko fighting against a masked member of the akatsuki. He wasn't winning, but he sure as hell wasn't losing. Everytime the Akatsuki member knocked him down, he just got back up with twice as much energy, it was aparent that he was fighting for Kumiko. The pathetic fight continued for a few minutes until I heard a cracking sound come from the portal, it was huge now and took more of an oval shape to it. Kumiko had stopped screaming and looked to Naruto and the man, she looked around more until she looked our way.

She saw me...

She was looking straight at me, how is it no one else see's me, but she can? She looked at me with begging eyes, asking me to help her. That wasn't going to happen, I didn't care about what THEY were doing. I just wanted my damn training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The big blue portal had finished growing and Kumiko stopped screaming. She looked around the room for a bit before the man who was fighting turned around to see her crying.

"Kumiko! Come on, I'll take you home!" He stopped his fight with the masked man and rushed to pick Kumiko up bridal style. As soon as he had her secure, he headed straight for the portal. I heard the masked man shout something to the other two and Deidara, who began to walk to the portal. I took the opportunity and head butted Deidara to the ground, and thats when I heard someone shouting my name.

"Naruto, Ryuu, Sakura, Sasuke please! Hurry through the portal!" Sasuke? Kumiko shouted our names, but she included Sasuke in the list. Is Sasuke here?

"Looks like our cover is blown. Sasuke, through the portal is where you'll be training.." A familiar voice had said, it was that snake. The one who caused Sasuke to leave, and caused Misaki to disapear.

Orochimaru...

He came around the corner like the snake he was and focused his attention on the portal in front of him. He then turned over to a man hiding in the shadows, but I knew who the figure would become, it was Sasuke Uchiha, my old teammate...

"SASUKE!" I could hear the snarls escaping my mouth, Sasuke would never come back to the village of his own free will. Which left force as my only option, He didn't even glance in our direction, he walked to the porta, but just before he entered it, he stopped and slowly twisted his body to the left. Thought raced through my mind as it seemed to take hours for him to turn his attention to his target.

It wasn't us...

He turned to face the female Akatsuki member for a moment. Again...He pretended as if we never existed. Ryuu became angry at the sight of Sasuke staring at the girl with such interest. It reminded him of what we all thought of...

Misaki...

She loved him, and he left her, crying that night. On top of that, he looked at someone who wasn't Misaki. Instead of being happy, Ryuu was angry, as was I. Although I love Misaki, and Ryuu is protective of his little sister, but we both wanted her to be happy. There was only one person who could make her truly happy...

"Sasuke!" Kumiko looked at him with pleading eyes as she shouted his name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amaya Kiyoshi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl looked at Itachi's little brother with sadness in her eyes, she was in the arms of someone she trusted. Yet she still called out to the escort she had three years ago.

She was smart...

The only way she could even try to save her country would be if she were able to enlist the help of a strong outsider. But why ask for his help and not The Nine Tailed Fox? Maybe she knew that the Jinchuriki would already help her and was just seeking extra help. It was almost as if she knew what our leader was planning. She must have felt my gaze on her back because just before she disapeared in the portal, she turned to face me. She looked at me as if she could read my whole past. Something I don't talk about...The last thing I saw of her, was her eyes, and how shocked they were.

She knew...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura Haruno~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't like the way she looked at Sasuke, it was already bad enough that I had to not only fight all of his crazed fan girls, but I had to deal with Misaki aswell, my biggest problem. This girl here was from another world, but she could still try and steal my Sasuke away. I've grown up alot over these years, but I won't just let anyone take my true love away from me.

"Sakura! Come on! Snap out of it, we have to hurry!" Naruto shouted to get my attention. I blinked a few times before realizing what was going on. Naruto and Sai were staring at me with Yamato in the distance. The rest of the room was empty, everyone had left.

"Where did everyone go!" I guestioned, I can't believe I didn't notice everyone leaving..."you were zoned out, after Kumiko and that man left, Sasuke followed them. After that Orochimaru and those Akatsuki members followed." Yamato explained. "So we were going to follow when Naruto noticed you weren't moving." Sai added. Wow, I must have really been out of it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We just got Sakura to snap out of her daydream and headed for the gate to save Kumiko. I was the first one to jump into the freaky blue thing. I wasn't waiting for the slowpokes to get in here! I saw a field appear in the distance and started running toward it. Running to the portal was like running a giant deep blue spinning tunnel with no floor. "Wait, HOW AM I NOT FALLING!" I screamed, it was freaky, I mean I can walk on water and up trees, but I can't float...The next thing I saw was stars as Sakura punched me in the back of my head, sending me flying through the tunnel. I still could not see, but I did hear Sakura yelling at me from the other side.

"Naruto you idiot! you just left us there!" She had walked up and slammed his fist down on my head. "Don't go running off anymore!" I was going to protest when we heard electricity like before. I turned my body to see that the entrance to the portal had closed tight and that meant the other side would be closing soon.

"Guys! we have to run to the other side! where that field is!" I instructed. It was our only chance to get out. Without much hesitation, our group began to make our way to the portals exit.

"Guys, we have to hurry..." Sai commanded after a few minutes. We were all getting agitated. We've been walking and walking and the field wasn't getting much closer. Sakura looked to Sai with an angry look.

"We know that Sai! Don't rush me!" Yamato sighed and glanced up at the exit to catch what Sai was looking at.

"Get moving guys! Our exit's closing up!" He commanded as him and Sai ran toward their freedom. I glanced up as I started running through the tunnel. The exit to the endless tunnel was slowly getting smaller and smaller.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura Haruno~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone began to run as fast as their feet could carry them, Yamato gave the order and I was gone, our exit to this different world was closing. And I still seemed so far from us.

Were we going to be stuck in here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I followed behind Kumiko and the man who was carrying her. But by the time I got out of that annoying portal, I'd found myself in a field of flowers, alone Kumiko and her "Knight in Shining Army" were gone. And that was fine with me. I scanned the area to notice a nearby forest, A place to hide until I get a better plan. I had to find out about this planet before I could do anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amaya Kiyoshi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satoshi and I watched Itachi's little brother exit the portal and take off in a direction. Obviously acting on his own seeing as how Orochimaru hasn't appeared yet.

"He really does look like Itachi, It's kind of...Annoying." Satoshi interuppted my thoughts. But aside from the hair and the bags under the eyes, he was right. Sasuke looked like Itachi but of course, I wouldn't admit it. "hn..." Satoshi didn't make any reaction, he was used to me by now. "So what should we do?" Satoshi changed the topic, he learned to stay professional with me if I started to become anti-social.

I waited 'til we were out of the portal before suggesting where we should go. We were in a strange place with no orders, so I suggested that we hide in the forest and observe everything before the leader and Diedara arrive.

"Eh, I suppose it'll have to do for now, Well, since Sasuke headed that way, why don't we go the other way." Satoshi Commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jumped out of the tunnel thankful that I'd had enough , Yamato-Sensei and Sai had already made it out, but the portal was getting smaller and smaller and Sakura still hadn't made it to the end.

"Sakura, hurry up!" yelled Yamato, but that wasn't going to make her run any faster. She was already running as fast as possible. The portal entrance was about to be completely closed when Sakura finally started to reach it. At that moment I was scared. So I extended my hand out to her.

"Grab my hand!" I ordered, I wasn't letting her get trapped in there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I made my way into the forest, Orochimaru had managed to find me. His way of doing things was annoying but soon he wouldn't be needed. This world he intends on using. All I care about is killing my brother, and getting my training. "Sooo, what do you think of your new ttttraining grounds?" Orochimaru asking in a sickening and hissing tone.

We traveled through the forest until we'd found a cave. It was shallow and was probably the home of an animal, but we needed it for shelter, we'd then decided that the training should be in the forest, instead of a clearing so that we can remain hidden. The sky was bright blue and contained a few puffy white clouds. The forest on the other hand wasn't as peaceful. There were many animals that populated the area. The tree's and grass served as a home and a food supply for every animal around.

"Do I get my training now?" I asked, he was making me angry. "Be patient Sasuke, we will train shortly, we need to know about the areaaa more." He insisted.

"Better train me on time." I commanded, i didn't care about what he wanted to do.

"FFine...Such a demanding boyy..." Orochimaru gave in. Thank god.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura Haruno~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto just barely saved my life. Right as the eit to the portal was closing Naruto grabbed my hand and yanked me through. If it weren't for him, I'd probably be trapped in that place forever. "Thank you Naruto." I was still amazed that Naruto pulled through for me."Alright, now that everyones ok, we'll have to try and find your friends." Yamato interrupted.

"Are you the team from 'Konoha'?" Said a mysterious voice. It came from behind us, so naturally we jumped and turned to face our opponents. It was an entire group of about fifteen armed looking Soldiers. This world was certainly strance compared to ours. They actually reminded me of the nation of the Samurai's back home.

"How do you know who we were?" Naruto demanded, it was amazing how serious he was acting right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryuu Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We were told to escort you and give you this message." He announced as he handed the letter to Yamato, who then passed it to Sakura, who passed it to you.

_Dear Sakura, Ryuu, Naruto, and Sasuke,_

_ These men will bring you safely through my world to where I am. Please copperate with them, I need you to help me save my world from the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Please help me._

_ -Kumiko_

After I read the letter I handed it to Naruto, who read it and put it in his kunai case. "Now, if you would follow me, my team will lead you back through here." The man continued. "Sensei?" Sai asked as he looked to our leader. Yamato gave nothing but a simple nod to give us the go ahead to follow them.

They took us across the valley to a forest for a few hours before we reached a cave. It was there that the Soldier told us that we were going to stop for a short break. Everyone was scattered through the area, wandering the area, looking at the passing animals. Team seven knew what was going on. It was obvious that they could not sense what we could, so we had not said anything. Someone was in the cave, and the feeling was one of a familiar person that we knew.

Sasuke

He was in the cave most likely with Orochimaru, just waiting for us to leave. They didn't want to jump into a battle that they were unsure of. Sakura, and Naruto looked to me with an anxious look, we all wanted Sasuke to be free of Orochimaru's grasp. But until he decides he doesn't want to be there, we can't bring him back home.

After a short while our escorts all began to stand and gather in one place. It was time to keep moving to our destination. Yamato had given us our order. "Alright guys, let's move out...get your things together." He looked to us and knew what we were looking at.

Yamato and Sai went on ahead with the rest of the group as Sakura and I began to pack our things.

Naruto stood still as he glanced in the cave and the surrounding area. "Come on Naruto, we have to keep moving." I said as I walked away, I knew Sakura would follow, but Naruto needed to be reminded of our mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuu and Sakura started to walk away while I stayed back for a moment longer. I took out the letter that Kumiko left for us to read and I placed it on the ground. He might not care, but Kumiko asked for all of our help, this letter was just as much his as it was ours. I placed it on the ground and stood back up as I looked into the darkness of the cave. He wasn't visible, but I felt like I was making eye contact with him.

"She needs you.." I murmured and turned to my team mates, who had decided to stay back and wait for me. I ran up to them and together we turned to catch up with the rest of team seven and our escorts.

Once we were almost out of sight I turned for one last look to catch the image of a figure appearing in your sight. Sasuke came out to get the letter..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A group of around fifteen to twenty armored soldiers were approaching the area soon after Orochimaru left our hideout. As to remain hidden, I saught shelter within the cave and basically hoped to not be found. There wasn't much known about this world, for all I knew, they were just as strong as ANBU, and with their being fifteen of them, it would make it difficult. To make matters worse the team from Konoha was traveling with this unknown group.

They didn't stay long, and the Soldiers didn't seem to notice that I was in here. Team Kakashi on the other hand visibly showed that they knew I was here, but had made a silent agreement not to inform the group. Either the group didn't know I was here, or knew and didn't care. After a while the team had decided to move on to their destination. the new captain of team Kakashi and that Sai character had left with the Soldiers, but Ryuu, Sakura, and Naruto had stayed behind.

It wasn't long before Ryuu decided to speak up and leave the area. Ryuu always knew when to leave when he wasn't wanted, as long as it didn't have anything to do with Misaki. He got Sakura to leave with him but Naruto hung back for a few more moments. I hated that Naruto felt like he needed to take me back to the Leaf Village, even though I had no intentions of returning. Eventually it seemed like he gave up waiting for me and reached into his Kunai pocket and took out a piece of paper. He placed it on the ground and whispered a "She needs you." and left to rejoin what I used to call my team.

After I knew they were gone, I walked out to catch the group just barely in view.

I picked up the small piece of paper and read what was written to discover that Kumiko was in desperate need of help. I wasn't going to be helping her unless it had a benefit for me. But in the mean time, I would use Orochimaru further until any better option came to rise. I doubt it though, soon I'll be ready to take on my brother.

I soon felt Orochimaru's presence coming toward me and carefully put the letter in my pocket before he could see it. His pale skin and annoying purple make up was the first thing I always recognized on him. I said whatever I wanted to him, he wasn't going to kill me, he needed me. More than I needed him.

"You almost had another reunion with your old team I see huh?" Orochimaru questioned, he already knew the answer so it just aggitated me when he asked pointless questions.

"What do you want...?" I asked with an angry expression, I had no time for him. I needed to train. "Which way did they go?" He inquired. I basically growled as I pointed in the direction they'd headed in. As soon as I showed him the direction he began to tread after them.

"We're heading after them Sasuke, you can train once we figure out where their going." He stated. Now I was angry, he was blowing off my training to chase those stupid idiots from Konoha...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura Haruno~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours and hours of walking through an endless forest FINALLY came to an end when we reached an open field. On the other side was an entire city enclosed in walls and a gate for its entrance like Konoha. The walls were a very light blue color. So light that you would confuse it with a tinted white color. Behind the walls lie different sized buildings, most likely for houses and shops. with their typical white base and brown roof. In the center of the city was a giant white castle, one that towered over the small houses. It reminded you of Konoha, yet at the same time didn't.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Syzacdel (this is how you pronounce it :SEEaezah-ku-deeay-lu, I'm a nerd but it's Al-Bhed for Majestic) We'll be taking you to the palace shortly." The leader spoke, We wondered why we were being brought to the palace, but seeing as how we were foreigners, it makes sense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryuu Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-FF to city gates-

We walked up to the gate and witnessed soldiers looking down on us from the top of the city walls. We heard them shout at the top of their lungs. "Captain Yazuma has returned with the troupe, open the gates!" and with that we heard alot of noise as the gates of the city began to slowly open. This "Captain Yazuma" didnt move until the gate was completely up, which wasn't needed -_-, there was about 20 feet of space between our heads and the top of the gates.

Walking through the city we saw alot of people staring at us. It was annoying but they looked so calm and innocent, like the people of Konoha. and most of all, my sister Misa-chan. I missed her so much, I couldn't care less about that Uchiha, unless it came to Misaki.

Time passed and the news of our arrival seemed to carry on until we reached the doors of the palace, very well decorated and guarded. As you entered, Yamato was instructed to keep us here for a few moments so that they could get the princess.

"Why are they getting the princess!, we have to get to Kumiko so that we can help her!" Naruto shouted, Sakura hit him on the head and spoke. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WE'RE IN A ROYAL CASTLE IN A FOREIGN LAND, SHUT UP!, Don't embarrass us geez. It's probably a custom for new comers to be greeted by the royal family."

Moments later we heard a door open from upstairs. Heavy footsteps were heard as Captain Yazuma walked back down the steps, followed by a man who looked oddly familiar.

It was the man who got kidnapped with Kumiko, so this must have been the prince, or maybe even the king O_O. He had been cleaned up alot, as he was obviously dirty from all the fighting and beatings. he now wore a long dark green cloak with white gloves covering his hands. Underneath the cloak was a elegant black vest covering a white dress shirt. He wore white pants with shoes that reached up to just below his knee. The top part of the shoes were white and the bottom of them around his feet were black.

"Welcome, as prince of the kingdom, I'd like to thank you for saving Kumiko and I." He said in an annoyingly happy tone. So now all we had to do was wait for his sister to show up and welcome us so we could get a move on and help Kumiko.

I wanted to go home.

My thougths were cut off by the Soldier speaking at the top of the stairs. "The princess has arrived..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A guard had announced that the princess was finally coming out, I was excited, I had never met a princess before. At the same time though, I wished she would hurry up so that we could get to Kumiko.

the princess walked through the main doorway and appeared in front of the stairs. The first thing I noticed was the bottom of her dress which extended out in huge red puffy layers. around her waist is where the fabric turned into velvet that clung to her sides with white beads lining the bottom and top of the torso velvet. Her shoulders were bare but her dress was held up by lace attacked to a red choker with a gold necklace with a blue jewel. Around her forearms there was lace wrapped around sleeves keeping them in place. The sleeves extended from her forearms to her wrists.

She wore a cape around her shoulders and kept a hood over her face. keeping it from being visable.

"Now, come on honey, don't hide your face." The prince said...wait...so the princess was the prince's wife. I suddenly became nervous because I had just been staring at her entire body.

The princess looked to hesitate, but eventually untied the string and removed the cape from her shoulders. The moment she removed her hood, I stood in awe of what she looked like.

"KUMIKO!" Sakura shouted, she was just as surprised as I was. Not only did I just find out that Kumiko is married. But I also found out that she was the princess of a whole KINGDOM!

"WOAH! YOUR THE PRINCESS!" I shouted as I stared at her face, her long straight hair was now in perfect curls and held up by a headdress with more beads and a flower in it. She looked so beautiful all dressed up. "Yes Naruto, I am the princess of my world, Sileria. Thank you so much for cooperating with my guards." Kumiko thanked and then continued. Please follow me into the dining hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura Haruno~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dining hall was huge and beautiful with a huge table fit to seat about 20 in the middle with shandeliers hanging from the cieling. We were seated around the table while people who I would assume are servants walking up to us as the guards left the room.

"Team Seven, I really must thank you for coming to help me in my time of need." Kumiko began, she was cut off by Naruto speaking up with his stupid questions. "So is this why you speak weird?" ...He is so rude, I gave him a death glare as this wouldn't be the best place to bash his head in.

"Well to be honest Naruto, in my world this is a common accent, though my vocabulary may be more proper...Remember that you are in a different world, so here, it is your way of talking that is 'weird'." Kumiko finished. She had a good point, we were the strange ones now, it amazes me how she was able to deal with it. It's easier being here with the rest of Team Kakashi, but it's still uncomfortable, and it makes me homesick. Imagine being thrown into OUR world alone...the thought made me shiver.

"Well, as I was saying." Kumiko continued "The Akatsuki are here, in this world to use as another place to achieve their goal. I have heard much of them and as well as much I know that alone, we are no match for them. I need the help of people who know how to fight against them." She knew what was happening and knew that we were the only ones who would help. But there was one problem.

"We don't know how to fight them, sure we know jutsu's and other things. But we won't be able to beat them." I announced, We were Chuunin's now (with the exception of Naruto who was a Genin), not even ANBU ranked Ninja were able to take on an Akatsuki member.

"To be honest, I never expected them to be defeated easily" Kumiko admitted "But I do expect you to know typical Ninja tricks, Or a ninja's style. Something to help us learn some ways to counter act their methods." She knew we couldn't beat them alone, but she knew that with us, and with her hope, Sasuke, We'll be able to withstand the fight.

"We'll be willing to help you your highness, as best we can, Enemies from our world have infiltrated yours, and from what I understand, this was a mission that would have unfolded, had your unexpected return home happened." Yamato announced. To be honest he's right, if we had prevented that man from sending her home before, we would have had to deal with the problem back as simple Genins. Kumiko looked at each of us and gave a smile. "Thank you, Team Seven of Konoha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amaya Kiyoshi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later we had managed to reunited with our leader and Deidara. The leader had mentioned something about having a problem now, because they would not be able to get the rest of the members through the portal to this world. Frankly I didn't care either way, I wasn't out to start a war with a different world. But orders were orders.

"We have two options, either we catch that Kumiko girl and make her reopen the portal. Or we fight as we are." The leader spoke. Almost as if it were simple. Diedara looked up and looked dazed. "Wait, can't you just open a portal and bring them here?"

"If it were like the other portal then it would be simple. But it's not, she managed to figure out a way to close the pathway like before when it shut up." He explained. I didn't really understand much about this whole portal business, but I guess my job isn't to understand the situation, it's to follow orders and handle it. "So you mean it's just us four!" Satoshi yelled, he could hold his own in a fight, but we were all a little unsure against an unknown army from a different world, in which we are now in. Especially seeing as how our target isn't exactly weak on her own.

"Sir, do you know anything about this army? I know we have our information against the Konoha Team and the girl. But what about the rest of them?" Diedara inquired.

"I know as much as you do..." Was all he replied with. Looking at Satoshi and Diedara, I could tell they didn't like that answer.

"We can't let them have anytime to accomplish anything, We're attacking in a day or so." He concluded before walking away in the direction we assumed would be out target.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uciha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We followed the broken up Team Kakashi all the way through the forest until a city was seen in the distance. It looked spectacular and gave you shivers down your spine just looking at it. We had somewhat a plan for our attack on the main city. Basically we were going to take advantage of the Akatsuki attacking the city aswell. I'm going to take Team Kakashi while Kabuto handles the main guards. We would assume that the Akatsuki would be busy handling the main force.

"How soon are we attacking?" Kabuto asked, it was rare to see him ask a question, but when he did, it was stupid. Orochimaru thought about this for a moment before I got tired of waiting and answered for myself. "We're waiting until the Akatsuki attack, so how would he know!" Kabuto looked up at me as if I were just a child. I was furious with him. To be honest, I never liked him to begin wth, so him acting like a moron pushed me even further. I stormed in his direction and Orochimaru interuppted. "Now now Sasuke-kun, there is no need to kill Kabuto, we need him to handle all of our light work." Any other person would have gotten mad by someone calling them nothing. But Kabuto was used to it, and knew that he was lucky, because he would be dead right now if it weren't for Orochimaru.

"Fine..." They both pissed me off. "We're finishing my training..NOW" I commanded and walked away from them, there were no if ands or buts about it. If Orochimaru wanted me to be a part of his little plan, he was to train me when I wanted it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~-~FF Two Days~-~

There was no sleeping right now. I spent the last two days learning and teaching my soldiers for the upcoming battle. We evacutated any civilians who were not fighting, and hid them in the under ground shelters. Yamato, Sakura, Ryuu, Naruto, and Sai have taught me so much in these past two days, I just hope that it would be enough.

"Kumiko...can I talk to you for a minute?" Kazuma pulled me aside into the hallway of our home and looked to me with worry in his eyes. "You can't do this, go underground with your people. WHERE YOUR SAFE!" He shouted, he didn't like the fact that I was fighting in this war at all, and we've argued this alot.

"Kazuma I told you, I'm sorry I can't, these are my people, and I must do what I can to protect them. Plus you know how useful my abilities will be in this fight. NOT TO MENTION that I will be their target! There is no doubt that they have been watching us closely these past two days." I exclaimed, his expression changed from anger to that of surprise.

"What are you talking about? Their watching us?" He questioned.

"I have reason to believe that after they entered the portal, they followed us. It's the only smart thing to do in their situation. Also considering they plan to attack us, a good technique would be to lay low undetected until they have enough information. If I'm right, and I think I am...they know that we hid our civilians underground. Which is why I told them to stay underground hidden and as quiet as possible until I give them the password." I explained. My father is down underground with the civilians along with a few guards. Naruto and Ryuu told me that Ninja's are able to make clones of people. So I told my father to not come out until they hear the password from me. I also made sure that I did not directly tell my father the password, but used a secret code that we created instead. To make me feel better, Ryuu put a spell jutsu on the door, making it look like a normal wall.

"Are you sure that you MUST stay up here?" He asked again, each time praying that I would tell him I would hide with my father and people.

"Kazuma, there is nothing anyone can do to change my mind..." I told him in a serious manner, I wasn't hiding when I'm the main target. This is a fight that we are probably going to lose, so I would rather be out in the open where they may see me.

"You are to stay with me the whole time. DO NOT leave me side. Understand?" Kazuma said, he understood I wouldn't listen to him, so he tried to seek out a compromise. This made me smile because I finally won. "Of course."

"YOUR MAJESTY! THEIR HERE!" Yazuma shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

It was time for war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryuu Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kumiko's lead soldier just made the announcment that the Akatsuki were on their way. We all started to rush out of the castle, this was a war...our first war, and it has to be in another world. I was thankful that Misa-chan wasn't here though, or else she would have gotten mixed up in this. I miss her of course, but I'd rather miss her than have her stuck in a war.

Team Seven's job was to try and protect the princess, we couldn't let her get captured. Especially with her powers desired by the Akatsuki. She needed to be protected but insisted that we stand in the towns center, Each of the members would surely come there looking for her. It's almost as if she wants to be found.

"Ryuu...?" I heard a shy voice come up behind me, I turned to see the princess staring at the ground in her non-royal uniform. Her outfit consists of light grey shorts with a deep sky blue skirt knee length cut into three pieces, leaving two peices at her side, a piece at the back and a huge gap in the front, making the shorts visible. She wears typical black shoes with a thin grey pad on her right leg, starting where her shoes stop and end just at her knee. She wears a light grey short sleeved top and a closed blue cloth that drapes over her shoulders and the top part of her chest, (the only way she puts it on is by slipping the opening over her head to lay on her shoulders). on her left hand she wears a grey wrist pad, that begins at the start of her wrist and ends at the base of each of her fingers.

"Yes your majesty?" I inquired, she was a princess, I couldn't keep calling her Kumiko. "Oh please, I am still Kumiko to you, but can I ask you a big favor? I don't think anyone else can do it for me..." She asked. It worried me what it may be, but I nodded, indicating that I would do it.

She looked from side to side before she leaned in to whisper to you. "If I am about to be captured, can you please...put an end to me?"

WHAT! This girl just asked me to kill her!

"Princ-Kumiko, I can't do that for you. I won't kill you." I whispered back, as I assumed she didn't want anyone finding out about this.

"Please Ryuu, if I get kidnapped, I'm not sure I can be saved again, and if they create a portal back to your world. My people will be in danger of extinction!" She pleaded, she didn't care about herself, she just wanted her kingdom safe.

"..." I couldn't just tell her I'd kill her, even if she has a small, SMALL point. I just couldn't! Misa-chan please help me. "Please Ryuu?" she asked again. I shook my head to look at her again, for a moment. She sounded like Misaki. That's the exact same way she begged me for something...

"If I can't get you back safely...I'll do it..." I hated myself for telling her I'd do it, but we needed to save both our world, and hers.

She smiled at me, forcing another picture of Misaki into my skull. I quickly face away from her and walked toward the rest of my squad, I glanced back to see if she was following to see her looking at her home one last time. She placed something on the ground and bowed in some strange way before running to hold hands with Kazuma.

She wasn't expecting to live through this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amaya Kiyoshi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at the castle under our leaders instructions and the people were fighting as best they could. Failing, but they were trying. It seemed that the team from Konoha and the Kyuubi managed to teach them something about our techniques. Which meant that Kumiko would also be trained to fight us. My job was the find her and take out her protection. Which would mean that I'd get my chance to get the Kyuubi as well.

"Amaya, are you ready? We're splitting up here. Don't worry, we'll make it out ok." Satoshi said more to convince himself rather than me. "Yes Satoshi..." It didn't matter to me wether we all made it out or not, as long as our mission got completed. Satoshi seemed to have gotten the hint and went off on his way to meet Diedara. The leader would be avoiding all fights and making his way to Kumiko after I got rid of her protection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura Haruno~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fights were breaking out everywhere. All of the soldiers were screaming for help and running to avoid being killed that moment, only to run back as soon as they knew the current attack was done. There were maybe seven people attacking us at once. The fact that we had hundreds didn't matter as our opponents out ranked us in every way.

The training we gave them seemed to be working as a plus though. They were at least putting up a decent fight before being massacred. I noticed that guy with the long blonde hair and dark hair were in the distance fighting some of the soldiers. Their job must have been to hold off the bigger groups. Which meant that either of the two other Akatsuki members were around here after us and Kumiko.

"Over there! It's Kabuto!" Shouted Ryuu as I spun in his direction. It was true, Kabuto was a few blocks away fighting more guards. I just wanted to run up and punch him out...repeatedly.

"Sakura, you have to stay here. We don't want her getting captured." Yamato reminded me. I knew where I had to be, but that didn't mean that I couldn't wish for him to drop dead. "Kumiko stay behind us..." Kazuma told his wife. He sounded commanding but considering the situation, it was understandable. Their after her, so it would make sense to make sure she's secure...Even if it means being bossy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kazuma Saruwatari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She insisted on staying in the city no matter what, which already got me angry. Now she insists on fighting those Ninja. If a ninja from the same world couldn't beat them, then how does she expect to beat them? I'm thankful that she'll at least stay in one spot for me.

Every direction that you looked. you would see fighting, and dying. There were only seven enemies. But their "clones" and big attacks managed to occupy most of our troops. The only ones that weren't fighting were us. That was until a man slowly walked toward us. It was one of the people that brought Kumiko to the hideout. He grinned as Naruto rushed ahead to fight the man. Just as the man lunged forward to attack Naruto, something had thrown him back.

Kumiko was protecting Naruto. She knew that Naruto could not win a fight against this man, she she stepped forward to protect him...wait...WHAT!

"KUMIKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! IT'S THEIR JOB TO PROTECT YOU." I shouted, I was furious, if it weren't for the fact that we were in a war, I would stop everything and we would fight.

"Kazuma, listen to me. There's no way Naruto would have won that. Plus, if a lower akatsuki member takes out the Konoha team now, who will be able to help me with the leader." She stated, I hated when she made sense. I just wanted to protect her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meaningless soldiers were wasting their efforts as they stood in my way. They lunged at me with their swords and weapons trying to keep me busy while they assure Kumiko is safe. My orders were not to capture Kumiko. It was to take out Team Seven, something I would be glad to do.

"Die you monster!" One soldier said as he attempted to attack me, I simply punched him in his stomach and felt him go limp in my arms. I casually dropped him to the floor as I glided through the city blocks.

"Where are you...Naruto.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kumiko Fujimoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Satoshi man from before was attacking our group, or at least trying to. It seemed his speciality was close ranged attacks, so everytime he go close enough, I used my powers to send him flying back again. I'm glad that we had gotten to fight this one, instead of the leader, or that girl.

"Satoshi, what are you doing?" A voice echoed across the city square. Everyone including Satoshi looked at the girl as she came out into view. It was the girl that kidnapped me. It was, HER...

"Oh nothing Amaya, just having some fun." Satoshi said nervously, obviously if she was mad. It was best not to mess with her. I couldn't see her face, or her eyes. But I could just tell that she was mad, and she turned her head in my direction. Which meant she was mad with me...

Great

Satoshi slowly backed away as Kazuma stood in front of me, followed by the rest of Team Seven. "Great job Amaya...now capture her! the boss will be happy to see that you were successful!" Satoshi yelled from afar, he really was afraid of her -_-.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Amaya girl walked closer as we all got prepared for what would happen. Water came from no where as we were all sent to the ground. She washed all four of us away, while managing to keep Kazuma and Kumiko standing.

"STAY AWAY FROM KUMIKO!" Kazuma screamed as he threw his arms to block Amaya's view of Kumiko. She moved her hands to make the water underneath us shake and form into a sphere of water.

We were all trapped.

Kazuma took out his sword and charged at the mysterious girl with intent to kill. But the other Akatsuki member, Satoshi, interuppted.

"Sorry man, looks like I'll have to take you on instead of little Amaya. She has other plans."

As the fights between Satoshi and Kazuma continued, Amaya and Kumiko continued stare at each other. They seemed to be communicating even though you could not see Amaya's face.

The silence with them continued until Kumiko decided that it wasn't smart to wait any longer. She moved her hands, trying to use her powers to send the girl back. None of it worked so she tried taking fallen soldiers weapons and lunging them at her.

Amaya either dodged the weapon or used water to counteract it.

"You'll never take me Amaya, you or Orochimaru." Kumiko screamed as she ran toward Amaya in an attempt to have a close combat battle. which also failed. Amaya pulled out a kunai and knocked the sword out of Kumiko's hands and knocked her down. "Your coming with me." Amaya stated. There was nothing we could do.

Something started happening. Kumiko looked to the ground and then to her hands. she screamed as loud as possible before making fire appear in her hands. "YOU'LL NEVER DESTROY MY HOME!" She yelled as she hurled the fire into Amaya's chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryuu Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This Amaya girl looked alot like Misaki, everytime I looked at her I thought of Misaki. For some reason, I was worried when Kumiko had used that fire to throw her back. Everyone else looked to Kumiko before I did, so when I finally looked, I was surprised.

Kumiko was worn out. That fire blast was all that she had left. She was going to be captured, which meant that I was supposed to kill her now. But the problem is, I was trapped. I couldn't keep my promise.

"I'm sorry Kumiko..." I said as the team looked to me with confused looks on their faces. Kazuma was getting beat up and busy with the fight with Satoshi. When he saw how Kumiko looked though. He gave up his fight and ran to her side. The man looked as if he were about to either cry or murder the next person he saw. Probably both...

"Amaya, get her now!" Satoshi pushed as she took her time walking over to Kumiko.

"NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" Kazuma swung at Amaya. She took out a Kunai and was ready to slash Kazuma's throat. That was until something happened.

Kumiko screamed in pain.

We all looked over to see that a needle had been thrown into Kumiko's neck, causing her great pain. Naruto started screaming no as Sakura shouted and Yamato and Sai looked amazed and shocked. Someone was going to kill Kumiko.

Kazuma screamed and held Kumiko as she was shaking and crying, she lifted her hand up into the sky and we heard the same static sound as before. She opened a portal. Her hand dropped to the ground as Kazuma feared the worst. Just like we all did. "She's numb, so she doesn't feel anything." A voice said from the distance. Amaya was stickened with surprise as Satoshi got in a battle stance.

"Calm down boy." the man said as he appeared from the shadows, it was the Akatsuki's leader. "We no longer have business here, we're leaving, now go. Deidara you too." He turned his head to notice Diedara peaking around the corner of a building. He ran up and turned to us. Grinned and jumped into the portal that would take them home.

Soon after Satoshi walked into the portal and turned to wait for Amaya, who was soon to follow. As she walked away the justsu of the water prision was breaking, letting all of us go. Naruto was the first one to run up to Kazuma and Kumiko as the leader looked to us and began to turn.

"HOW DARE YOU, WHY WOULD YOU BOTHER DOING THIS!" Naruto spoke with venom in his voice. She was badly hurt.

"Think about it this way, she can be free now." He replied as he went into the portal. Swallowed in sadness and tears Kazuma held Kumiko close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kazuma Saruwatari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kumiko was numb but she was still crying and looking at me in such depression.

"Kazuma, I-I-I'm sorry" She muttered as she tried to move, "No, don't apologize, just calm down, you'll be ok." I tried my best to be there for her. I was going to find her help. Whatever he did to her, I wasn't going to let her die from it.

She smiled at me just like she always does and whispered "I Love You Kazuma Saruwatari" and began to cry. I watched as her tears slowly stopped and her breathing started to become slower and slower until...

It stopped.

She was dead, my wifey, my love was dead. I looked at her lifeless face, only to see a faint smile still present. Even though the color in her cheeks were slowly fading, she still managed to smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura Haruno~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were surrounding Kumiko as we noticed that her eyes were closed. Kazuma waited for a minute before screaming and breaking out in tears.

Kumiko was dead...we had failed to protect her.

"I failed her...I can't believe I failed...I'm sorry...Kumiko" Naruto whispered as tears began to stream down his face. Ryuu looked to Naruto and spoke up.

"There something you should know, she asked me a favor before the battle started...she said that there was a chance that she would get kidnapped, and if that happened...then I was to end her life." It was hard to speak of it, but I needed to let Naruto know that she was ready for this.

"YOU AGREED TO THAT? WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS IDIOT ARE YOU!" Kazuma shrieked at me as he looked back down to his now dead wife. I led team seven away from the two as I continued to explain.

"Naruto, she didn't want anyone to get ahold of her powers. She didn't want her world to fall to the Akatsuki. She didn't WANT to die, she just decided that her life wasn't as important as her people." I finished. Yamato and Sai looked as if they understood. Naruto and Sakura looked sad, though I believe that on some level they could understand why she choose this. "I don't know why the leader of the Akatsuki killed her, but it wasn't me who did it." I added, I didn't want to be responsible for it if I didn't ACTUALLY do it.

"Well, it appears as if we are done here. We should go home before the portal closes" Sai announced as he put on a smile that was obviously fake. "What! how can you be so heartless Sai! someone just died!" Sakura lectured him. Naruto turned to talk to Kazuma as we tried to get Sakura away from Sai. "Guys..." Naruto said, full or dread.

We looked over to see him standing in front of the royal couple. "We have to go, or else the portal will close, and we'll be stuck here..."

Naruto lifted up his arm to wipe away some tears before walking to the portal. When he moved I saw what he got so upset about. Kazuma was laying over Kumiko. Dead.. He couldn't live on without Kumiko by his side apparently. It made me think of Misaki again, and how much she was fading away ever since Sasuke left Konoha. She didn't want to do much without him.

I miss my sister, and sometimes I also believe that I cannot live without my sister near me. Just like she didn't want to live without me...or Sasuke. We all slowly one by one walked into the portal to go home.

I was the last one to turn away to go home. "Rest in peave Kumiko" I spoke, I bowed just as she had before and turned to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amaya Kiyoshi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We broke out of the portal and headed in a direction, following our leader. "You are to go back to our base, I'll be there soon...except Amaya." he commanded. Satoshi and Diedara thought that I was getting in trouble and ran off. But I knew the real reason.

"How long have you known it was me." He asked with curiousity. "Since you first appeared.." I responded. I really hated talking to people.

I heard a chuckle as he lifted up his hands to take off the mask that made him look like the Akatsuki leader. It didn't surprise me that I was right, Sasuke Uchiha had killed Kumiko Fujimoto... "If you knew it was me, then why listen to my orders.." He continued to annoy me with questions.

"I couldn't care less if we took over that world or not, and after you hit her with that needle. I knew she was dead...no point to stay and fight." I answered, still annoyed. Something was bothering me though, I couldn't get it out of my head. "Why did you do it? Didn't Orochimaru want her alive?"

Sasuke smirked and began to explain. "Well to begin, I don't really care what Orochimaru wants, I just want my training. Second, when I was searched for her, I found a note addressed to me, telling me some nice information and at the end she begged me to end her life."

You were ready to begin laughing as he finished his sentence, we went off in our own directions after that, agreeing to never speak of this...

That girl really was smart...

OMG I ALMOST CRIED WITH THAT SCENE WITH KAZUMA AND KUMIKO LOL Anyway, again I'm very very very very very very very sorry that this is so late, I hope you forgive me SmileAndLove, and Happy Belated birthday ^-^...now -_- shoulda been out ON your birthday. ANYWAY, I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Also, Misaki, Ryuu, Amaya, and Satoshi are not mine as well. They belong to SmileAndLove ALONG WITH ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN. Also, you may have noticed some really weird name for the city, it's actually Al Bhed from the video game Final Fantasy X. It means Majestic as a reminder. THANK YOU AND PLEASE READ SMILEANDLOVES SASUKE STORIES, because that is what their based off of.

~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~!~~~~ Very important, i had no clue SmileAndLove was on fanfiction til she told me lol so you can also search XFallenLoveX on fanfiction if you'd like to read it. IT'S REALLY GOOD SO YOU SHOULD! ~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~!~~~~~~


End file.
